


Loved

by Aletheran



Category: The Stone Dance of the Chameleon - Ricardo Pinto
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Helian and Ruby are Sardian's dad and sister fyi. Zirco is Aurum's son, M/M, Ruby and Zircon are tsunderes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheran/pseuds/Aletheran
Summary: Sardian is sick on his birthday. People come to wish him.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> doesn't it suck how many OCs you need to come up with for this fandom? me and my friend have a list of like, a hundred. thank u RP for only giving us like 15 Chosen characters, smh. that said, i've decided that characters who are mentioned in canon or are in the family trees won't be counted as OCs. hence why canon Vennel's (we call him Vennel Benjamin (Ben for short) or formally Benethite) dad Vennel Amberan doesn't count as an OC and gets his own character tag.
> 
> i was angsting and sick when i wrote this, so ik it's a bit weird in places but it's ok🤷🤷🤷
> 
> find me on tumblr at suth-sardian.tumblr.com , i'm presently overreacting over the 2ed update via shitposts and memes

1.

“You’re awake early, Master,” Fey says, looking over her shoulders as she opens the double doors of Sardian’s dark, gloomy bedroom and brings a cart in. Sardian hums lightly, not sitting up or even turning around to look her side. She stares at his unmoving form before shaking her head, leaving the cart in the middle of the room to go over to the window and draw the curtains. 

The gloom instantly vanishes as sunlight comes pouring into the room in the form of golden beams, the low sunrise angle ensuring it hits Sardian’s face. He moans in protest, turning around to face away.

“Come on, birthday boy, moping won’t change anything, it isn’t like you can’t have a Birthday Masque after you get better anyways.”

Sardian shifts again, and for a second Fey thinks he’ll go to sleep again, before he rises, his pink silk robe embroidered with white chameleons and collared with warm fur almost ready to slip off his shoulders. He yawns, rubbing his eyes with the base of hands, then smiles at her, his eyes crinkling in the sunlight.

“There, there. Much better,” she says, returning his smile. She goes over to the cart to get his breakfast as he picks up a bed table from the side of his bed and unfolds it over his lap. Her hands hover over the bowls of fruit before picking up one particular platter covered in a lid. She grins mischievously, placing it in front of Sardian. She looks at him expectantly.

He gives her a look before lifting the lid, then starts laughing. Instead of his prescribed sick foods, the platter’s filled completely with all sorts of little sweets and pastries.

“You know Brin will eat you alive if she sees this, right?”

She smirks. “So she doesn’t have to know. Happy birthday, Sardian.”

Sardian stretches out his arms to hug her but a sneeze overtakes him, shaking his entire body. He looks at her sheepishly, as if saying _ maybe that wasn’t such a good idea _, but she embraces him anyways. 

“Listen,” she whispers in his ear. “Clean up your face and dress nicely before the sun sets, alright?” She pulls away and flashes him a smile. She goes to the cart and proceeds to push it out of the room. And she calls out as she leaves,

“You didn’t hear anything from me!”

2\. 

A knock makes him look up from his drawing. He coughs, clearing his throat.

“Who is it?”

“Ebeny and Grane, Master,” a voice answers.

His eyes widen and he picks up the side mirror from his side table. Looking into it, he quickly combs his hair back into a tail, tying it with a ribbon. He calls out an affirmation for them to enter.

Ebeny’s holding Grane in her arms, although he’s a bit old for that. _ He was probably being hyperactive again _, Sardian muses, holding back a smile.

“Forgiveness for the interruption, Master, but Grane was begging to meet you, so your father the lord of this house told me to—”

“It’s alright, Ebeny, it’s good to have company. And yours too, little Grane.”

Ebeny lets him down from her arms, but he continues on looking down, as if hiding embarrassment. Sardian closes his notebook and lifts the bed table aside before picking up Grane and situating him in his lap.

“Hello, Grane. Did you want to meet me?”

He nods, slowly looking up. Sardian can see he’s flushed pink.

“Yes, M-Master. Auntie Fey said you’re sick, and it’s your birthday today, so, uhm—”

He blushes more.

“I m-made you this,” he says, fishing into a pocket in his pants. He brings out a pale jade stone carved into a little chameleon, offering it to him. He smiles, small and hesitant but hopelessly earnest. “Happy birthday, Master.”

Sardian accepts the carving from Grane’s hands and gives him a warm smile, wrapping arms around him and pulling him close. “Thank you for your gift, my son. Will you give your father a kiss?”

Grane’s eyes widen, and he looks at Ebeny, then back at Sardian. Sardian’s about to tell him he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to when he dashes forward, quick as lightning, kissing Sardian on his cheek before running out of the room, screaming, then giggling.

“Be careful!” Sardian calls out as he nearly trips on his feet twice. He gives Sardian a flash of a glance before vanishing entirely, but Sardian can see his cheeks are a deep r_ ed _ and he’s grinning sunnily. Ebeny runs out after him, but stops at the door. She looks at Sardian and smiles at him, calling out, “Happy birthday Master!”

Sardian shakes his head, chuckling, “Catch him before he hurts himself.”

Ebeny winks, raising her hand in goodbye, and closes the door behind her.

3.

Helian leans back on the chair at Sardian’s bedside, giving his son a reminiscing smile.

“Did you know, you were ridiculously little when you were born? Apparently healthy by all means, just…”

“Tiny?” Urquentha supplies, her violet eyes shining with mirth. “You always say that, my Lord. And he wasn’t really _ that _little, you just have—”

“Big hands, I know,” Helian says, smiling, “You always say that too.”

They share the kind of look only parents can, then turn to look at Sardian in unison.

“The point is,” Helian continues, taking Sardian’s hand in his. “We’re so, _ so _, proud of you, for everything.”

Urquentha kisses Sardian’s brow. “We nag at you often and unfairly, but the truth is, faults and all, you’re the best son we could’ve asked for, Sardian. Happy birthday.”

Sardian’s eyes grow hot with tears, and he opens his mouth to thank them, but Helian cuts him off.

“Not so fast, little one,” he says, shuffling into his robe, as if looking for something. He brings out a small black jewellery box. “Now, we've got a tradition in House Suth that we’re past time in fulfilling. A family heirloom needs to get passed down, you see.”

He hands the box to Sardian, who looks at it wide-eyed. _ Go on, open it _, Helian signs. Sardian does so, then gasps. 

“Papa, I can’t accept your prized iron chrysanthemums!”

“Hey, there’s nothing to accept, Sardian,” Helian says lovingly, “they were always meant to be yours.”

Sardian takes the earrings out of the box, marvelling at the craftsmanship. He remembers his father wearing them only on special occasions, and never letting anyone touch them, ever. It seems a wonder to even hold them, now.

“Will you put them on me?” he asks, tucking his curls behind his ears. They both take one and remove the emeralds he’s wearing currently, replacing them with the iron flowers. Little iron chains dangle to his shoulders. Sardian takes hold of the emeralds, keeping them close. They’d been a gift from Kumatuya.

Helian and Urquentha pull back to look at him. He tosses his hair back, smiling his best smile. “Well? How do I look?”

His mother pulls him and his father into a hug. “Ours.”

4.

“Brotheeeeeerrrrr,” Ruby moans, rolling around on Sardian’s bed in annoyance. She pouts. “I can’t believe you got sick on your birthday! I was so going to check out the youngest Etalla lord! I heard he looks angelic in blue, and now you’re going to deprive me of that sight!”

“How did you even know he was going to wear blue?” Zircon asks, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Shhh, I wasn’t talking to you,” Ruby says, poking out her tongue at him. She turns back to Sardian to continue. “As I was saying—”

“Did you two fight again?” Sardian asks with a raised eyebrow, chuckling.

“No comments,” both say at once, then look at each other, eyes narrowed.

“Don’t copy me! I said, don—” they chorus again, seeming almost ready to pounce on each other. Sardian breaks them off.

“Hey, have you guys seen Kumatuya by any chance?” he asks, hopeful. A draft from the windows brings in the perfume of roses. They’re in bloom in the Yden this time of the year.

Zircon coughs, looking away absolutely suspiciously. “Kumatuya? Who’s Kumatuya?”

“Never heard of ‘im. Is it anyone important?” Ruby agrees, suddenly very interested in her nails.

“I don’t even know what important means,” Zircon continues.

“Well, _ I—” _

Sardian sighs. “Okay, did he at least look cute?”

“So cute,” Zircon sighs dreamily, cupping his own cheek.

“Hey, back off, that’s my brother-in-law you’re talking about!” Ruby complains. Sardian blushes at her wording. 

“Ohhh, so you’re allowed to fawn over that stupid Etalla Kysa but I can’t even call the Jade Lord cute? I see how it is, Suth Ruby! You’re a hypocr—wait, what time is it?”

“Just a little past—oh fuck, Tyatxungo’s gonna be so mad.” Little quips of _ hey, watch your language _from Sardian and Zircon rise around her. “Give him the thing quick, we need to go!”

Zircon grumbles, reaching inside his robe to bring out a rose. The red petals are blackening around the edges slightly, but the thorns are all shorn off. He gives it to Sardian with a grin. “From the three of us, brother Sardian! Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday brother, we’ll meet soon!” Ruby says too, quickly kissing Sardian on the cheek. She takes Zircon’s hand and off they go. 

Sardian hears them arguing even from a distance. It makes him smile.

5.

“It’s too early for wine,” Sardian says with a smile as he sees Minnaso Athica walking into his room with a bottle. Vennel Amberan follows, holding a wrapped box in his arms.

“Too early or too late?” Athica says, sitting next to Sardian on the bed with a sly smile. Sardian snatches the bottle out of his hands to check the label.

“What language is this?” he asks, thumbing over the words.

“It’s from some faraway land, apparently. The merchant never mentioned where, just overcharged us for it,” Amberan answers, beaming. 

Sardian can’t help but laugh. “Well, thank you for the thoughtful gift. It’s nice to have friends who are willing to get ripped off for you occasionally.”

“Hey, is that…?” Amberan says, lightly touching Sardian’s earlobe, then pulling back instantly, as if struck.

Sardian nods, touching them, glowing. “Iron. Lovely, aren’t they?”

Athica arranges his bangs like Kumatuya’s, then tries to act like him. “Ohh Sardian, light of my life, you in them and nothing else, that would be everyth—”

Sardian blushes, slapping his shoulder lightly. “He doesn’t talk like that!”

Athica adjusts his glasses, smirking, “Hey, I can try again if you like—”

“Anyways, Amberan, what have you there?” Sardian asks, ignoring Athica’s words and he points at the box in Amberan’s hands. He offers it to him.

“From the both of us, too. It’s, uh, well, open it!” Amberan says, flushing.

“Hey, he says it’s from the both of us, which is technically true, but you should totally know that Lord Vennel here spent several months locating this for you,” Athica says, elbowing him. Amberan only flushes more.

“It’s nothing weird, right?...” Sardian says, undoing the ribbon keeping the wrapping together. It comes apart, revealing not a box, but a book. Sardian’s eyes widen as he gasps audibly.

_ The Voyage Of The Suncutter. _

“How—How did you find this?” _ The Voyage _was a ridiculously rare book, and no one who Sardian had approached in Osrakum was willing to share their copy with him, or even admit to owning it in the first place. It frequently went in and out of the Wise's banned books lists.

“Apparently it was found in an abandoned pirate ship very far away from here. Who’d have thought pirates read Ancient Quya, huh?” Athica says, smiling at Sardian’s reaction.

“You’re both too much,” Sardian says, pulling them both in for a hug. “Too much, I tell you.”

“Awww, don’t cry, we love you too, birthday boy.”

6.

“You’re late,” Sardian says, in the middle of putting on a jacket over his deep green robe. He rifles his drawer for gloves, sniffling slightly. Kumatuya winces, coming closer to wrap arms around Sardian’s middle, kissing the base of his neck. Sardian covers his hands in his, then turns around, glaring at him. "You should've been here before everyone else."

“Sorry, my love, mother just wouldn’t let me go for some reason,” Kumatuya apologises, coming closer again. He kisses Sardian on the mouth, slowly, lovingly. “You have me now. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Don’t kiss me Kumatuya, you’ll get sick,” Sardian whispers against his lips, almost breaking the kiss. Kumatuya pulls him back, slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He can feel Kumatuya smiling against his lips, “So be it.”

They kiss for a while, hands burrowing deeper into each other’s clothes. Kumatuya bites him on the clavicle. “Hmm, dressed up already, lover? Were you expecting something?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Sardian says, giggling, holding him fast against himself, as if it’ll give him more of the other man.

“Tell me,” Kumatuya whispers into his ear, caressing over the hem of Sardian’s collars before parting them, accessing skin.

“Fey told me to dress up but didn’t say for wha—_oh_, _there,_” Sardian says, gasping softly as Kumatuya runs fingers over his bare skin.

“Mm, is that so?” Kumatuya says, pulling back and rearranging Sardian’s robes. Sardian protests at the deprivation of touch.

“Hey, you’ll have me all night long, I promised to make it up to you, didn’t I? Right now we have somewhere to be.”

He grins his heartbreaking, charming grin, and picks Sardian up in his arms. He hooks his arms under Sardian’s knees and back. Sardian’s arms come around his neck.

“What—?”

“Just trust me. You’ll see, my beloved.”

And he leads Sardian out in his arms, down the hallway, down the stairs, into the main dining hall, illuminated by the light of the sunset. There’s a table set there for many, and Sardian can see his family and friends all seated there. There’s his mother and father and sister, and there are Zircon and Amberan and Athica. Further, in the distance, he can see Fey and Ebeny, and Grane on the harp along with the other Suth musicians.

They smile when they see him and Kumatuya arrive. Kumatuya sets him down, kissing him on the ear, on the jaw, on the mouth. There are stars in his eyes when Sardian pulls apart to look into them.

“Happy birthday, Sardian.”


End file.
